


We're All Mad Here

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Mircel Costipen, a sorcerer of Undead bloodlines. Tazuza, a long since forgotten descendant of a lost Warden tribe. Brought together by unfortunate circumstances, their journeys have brought them to the doorstep of Vox Machina. How will their destiny unfold? And what strange events lie before them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment between a friend of mine. We writer fanfic together and like to see what happens. Please feel free to leave constructive critique. Hateful or plain rude comments will be deleted. Thanks and enjoy! 
> 
> ~Cameron and the Anonymous Stoat

Large paws scrapped along the ground as the saber toothed panther walked up the road to the keep. It had taken weeks to get to Emon and the beast was worried its rider had fallen ill to the elements. It halted in its path when archers along the outer wall drew back their crossbows.

“Wait!” From atop the panther, an elf wearing black robes with short curly black hair held his hands up to show he at least was unarmed. “W-We’re not here to hurt anyone!”

“What are you doing here?” One of the archers called down, keeping his aim on the two. 

“Uh… We… We’re looking for the ones that call themselves Vox Machina?” He called up, his tone wavering a bit as he raised his hands a bit higher.

“Why?” 

“We’re seeking help! Look, if you put the crossbows down and just come down talk, I could show you papers… Or something… Please?” 

“Hold there.” One of the figures disappeared for a few moments. It wasn’t long before the front gates opened to reveal and entire party of adventurers know as Vox Machina. One of the black- haired half-elves moved a few feet ahead of the others followed by a bear.

“Who are you?”

“Ah, I am grateful chose not to shoot first. Ha. I uh… I am Mircel. I was in Whitestone with my companion here when you helped to remove the Briarwoods from power.” He said with a very nervous chuckle, trying to keep his calm. “Uh, the one in your party, Percival, we crossed paths briefly during the incursion of the undead giants. H-He might know we are.”

“I do remember you. Vex, perhaps we hear them out.” Percy said 

“Are you alright?” Pike, the white haired gnome asked stepping in front of Grog.

“I think perhaps the demon has affected more than just his gun.” Scanlan quipped leaning against the gate to the keep. 

“Well, if his pet is as strong as it looks, maybe we could talk to them first.” Grog said with a hearty chuckle. The panther let out a low growl, as if it was insulted a bit.

“Uh, this is not my pet. She is my traveling companion.” Mircel said sliding from the panther’s back.

“Are you a ranger?” Vax asked slipping out from the shadows, eyeing the panther cautiously. “And you, you look far too familiar to have been a passing ally.” 

“Not a ranger… Perhaps I should allow her to speak for herself.” Mircel, his tone still wavering a bit. The beast looked to the elf before rolling its eyes. It pushed up to stand on its hind paws as the sounds of cracking bones and tearing muscle rang out before the standoff. The form shrank into that of a woman. Her features were neither elven or human but of a cattish nature. Board nose flattened along her face, fangs in place of eye teeth and hair red as a sunset. Her bell shaped ears stuck out a bit on the sides of her head where normal ones would be that came to a point.

“My name is Tazuza, goliath.”

“I’m Grog. Tha’s a cool trick.” He commented with a curious smile. 

“Um, as I was saying, we came seeking assistance. If you would at least hear us out, I could even pay you for your time.” Mircel said growing uneasy at the crossbows still aimed at them. “Please?” 

Scanlan hadn’t paid attention to what the elf said, his gaze fixing on the catlike woman standing there. He’d never seen anyone like her before, and she was definitely attractive.

“Lower your arms.” Vex called up to the guards. Tazuza turned to the elven man at her side. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and held him up. 

“I told you not to stand on your own.” She said a velvety purr echoing in her voice.

“I-I’ll be fine. I didn’t mean to worry you Tazuza.” Mircel said, his complexion paling a bit. 

“Might I ask what’s wrong?” Pike asked looking a bit concerned. “Is he sick?”

“I am afraid he is. Unlike myself he is not as adjusted to the changing climates. This area is far warmer during the day. But I can only do so much for him at night.” Tazuza addressed the gnome woman. 

“If you come inside, I can see what I can do to help him.” Pike said motioning their guards aside and moving to stand before the two. “After that, you can tell us your story.” 

“I-It’s nothing. I appreciate your concern though but… We have more important matter at hand than my health..” Mircel started. His gaze shifted to Percy for a moment. His dark brown eyes showed a hint of familiarity, something more than just having fought alongside him during the rebellion. He then looked to the rest of Vox Machina, awaiting their answer. 

“Pike, if you heal him and he attacks, we will not hold back.” Vax said twirling one of his daggers for emphasis. Percy watched on trying to figure out why the man seemed familiar. There had been much chaos in the rebellion but it seemed more than that.

“And neither will I.” Tazuza said straightening up. The green eyes darkening with intend to defend. She didn’t go for any weapons or make any gestures of spells, but it was clear that she caught the threat and issued her own. With Pike’s lead she ushered Mircel beyond the group and gates towards the shire. “As for you Mir, you will been seen by a healer.”

“I’ve no say in the matter do I?” Mircel asked walking alongside with Tazuza to guide him. “If it will ease your mind, and the ass kicking I am sure to get, I will see the healer first.”

“Good. It seems as though you are learning.” Taz chuckled under her breath.

“Ah, a talk that sounds all too familiar.” Pike commented casting a stern glance at Grog. It was a conversation she had all too often with the barbarian. 

“W’at?” Grog started glancing about looking at everything but Pike.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so stubborn.” Scanlan said with a shrug. “Pike can be… Rather forceful, like the beautiful waves brought on by a strong wind.” 

“Come. Let us get you tended to. Maybe her bedside manner is better than mine.” Taz said before shifting back into the panther and laying down to help easy the transfer of the elven man. Keylith watched in envy as the panther was larger than her Minxie form.

“You said you hailed from Whitestone, how long were you there?” Percy asked as everyone seemed on edge. His curiosity had him over looking the glare sent by the twins.

“I myself lived there most of my life. Back when the De Rolo family was still in charge before the Briarwoods took power sir.” Mircel said after having been shifted to Taz’s back once more. “When the rebellion started, I wept tears of joy at the thought of those monsters finally being overthrown.”

“As did many.” Vex said walking along with Trinket. 

“How does she do that? Does it hurt?” Keylith asked looking around Tazuza’s form.

“Well, I do not weigh much as I am not the most muscular nor weighty person she has carried.” Mircel said looking down at Taz. “If it hurts, she’s never told me.”

“If you don’t mind till after I heal him to interrogate them that would be rather helpful.” Pike said stopping the Vox at the doors to her temple of Sarenrae.

“I don’t see why we can’t do both.” Vax commented, still wary of the two as most of the others were. The panther hissed at him as if daring him to try and enter the sanctuary. She walked in father and laid down near a cot before gently tossing Mircel off her back.

“Remember you are guests here by our graces. We can kick you out just as quickly as we let you in.” Vax said crossing his arms, only to feel Pike smack his leg with a gauntleted fist.

“You don’t threaten the injured and ill Vax. Now, you can have at after they are fed and healed.” Pike said looking up at him with the same mothering look she had given Scanlan back in Whitestone. She turned and walked off to come to the elf’s side. “I promise to help you as best as I can.”

“It’s really not serious… Just… A little different here than Whitestone…” Mircel said with a smile, still trying to play it off.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Scanlan said shaking his head. “I’m guessing Tazuza there is the better bluffer of the two.”

The massive feline did nothing as she sat at the edge of the bed watching with keen eyes. Although her ear did twitch a bit at the mention of her name. Pike did a cursory look over at first. Her hands gentle after she removed the gauntlets adorning her hands. She grabbed her holy symbol and the faint golden glow washed down her arm and through her hand into the elf.

The warmth was a bit odd, considering his particular background, but once the weakness and lightheadedness left him he noticed a change. His skin had returned to its normal complexion, though still a bit pale, and his body had stopped shaking. 

“My thanks.” He said sitting up once she was done.

“You’re welcome.” pike said letting go of his hand and stepping back. “I’ll bring you some food and you can rest here for the night. I hope you understand if we have our guards watch you tonight. I’ll talk with everyone and you can tell us your story tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Tazuza turned her head to look at the cleric. One large paw, nearly the same size as her, gently patted the gnome’s pale hair.

“Of course, thank you again.” Mircel said. 

“Pike, if it’s alright with you…” Percy said walking over. “May I speak with Mircel and Tazuza briefly? Not to interrogate them, I just wish to know a little more since they will be staying at least the night.”

“I suppose not.” Pike said giving the three a smile. She turned and left them in the temple to fetch them food.

“I do apologize for the lack of notice of our arrival. It wasn’t until recently I even knew where you were outside of Whitestone.” Mircel said shifting so he was sitting with his feet against the floor. “I was unsure of who else we could’ve asked for help.” 

Tazuza sat behind Mircel keeping an ever vigilant eye over the two men. If it were not for the fact that she had to breath she could have been mistake for some kind of cat statue. 

“That makes a certain kind of sense.” Percy said taking up a chair across from them. “Tell me, where you part of the rebellion? Or did you have a shop somewhere in Whitestone before the Briarwoods?”

Mircel drew a shaky breath, one that could’ve easily been mistaken for having just been healed after falling ill. 

“I uh… I didn’t have a shop sir, but I was a part of the rebellion.” He paused, not wanting to say too much out of fear of the past. “I had crossed paths with you, as had Tazuza, when we were cornered by an undead giant.”

The panther headbutted the elf’s back. It was a common sign that she wanted him to quit talking which was emphasized with the bright glare sent down to her charge. Mircel was quick to take the hint, looking back to Percy once more.

“I see. If that was the case then...”

“Percy!” Pike called out. She had come upon the others with the Butler in town a couple of trays of food and drink between them. “I said no interrogation. Vax, why did you let him start that.”

“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to stop him.” Vax said slipping out of the shadow. Taz looked over her shoulder glaring harder if it was even possible.

“No, no Pike. I was merely asking which side they supported. That is all.” Percy said standing up to face the Gnome.

“H-He wasn’t.” Mircel started only to see Vax hold a hand up, signalling him to be quiet. It felt oddly familiar to the elf, being at the mercy of the decision of those around them. 

“Wait.” Vax said, still untrusting of the two strangers. “Percy, we will question them together tomorrow. After they’ve rested. Don’t make me get Grog over here.”

“Alright. No need to go overboard.” Percy said holding his hands up and walking out of the temple.

“I am sorry about them. But, it has been a trying time. We don’t mean offence, we’re just... well cautious.” Pike said setting don the trays on a nearby table.

“No apology needed. You and your party have been through much these past months. A couple strangers showing up on your doorstep out of nowhere would put anyone on edge.” Mircel said, nodding in thanks. 

“Well, we’ll hear you out tomorrow, but I will let you know now…” Vax said cocking a brow. “A single coin goes missing, my sister is coming for you.”

Tazuza stepped around Mircel and faced Vax head on. That same challenge daring him to try it. Shoulder pitched forward and the cat’s head dropped to be eye level with the half-elf. He locked eyes with her, his own gaze unmoving as a thick silence fell over the room. Taz stayed where she was and waited for the rogue to take his leave. She knew Assassins when she saw them, could smell the bloodshed in their steps. And while Mircel looked upon this motley crew as heros, she didn’t trust them as far as she could throw the feywilds.

Vax stood there a moment longer, his eyes almost trying to read her only to feel a slight chill run through him. He broke off to look at Pike, hiding his shaken moment as best he could.

“I’m gonna do a few rounds the get some rest. You should as well.” 

Mircel felt a tenseness he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since he had first met Tazuza and watched her face down a half orc without even flinching. As soon as Vax Ildan left Taz turned and laid down alongside the cot.

“I am sorry we have set him on edge. We don’t want to keep you from your rest, thank you for the help. And the food.” Mircel said with a thankful smile aimed at Pike.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s always like that. We have had... difficulties with those we have thought of as potential allies before.”

“We understand that. Perhaps better than most.” Mircel spoke, placing a comforting hand on Taz’s shoulder. The feline huffed and set her head on crossed paws, not touching the food.

As soon as Pike took her leave and the pair were mostly left alone in the temple Tazuza stood and shifted back into her normal form. She took the chair that Percival had just hours before and leaned her elbow on her arms.

“Are you sure we came to the right people?”

“I know not of his friends, but I do know Percival.” Mircel said meeting his traveling companion’s gaze. “He will help. I am sure of it. Regardless of whether he… He remembers me or not.” 

“You know I am honor bound to you. And if you think this is best then I will not question any further. Just don’t expect me to talk.” Tazuza nodded once.

“Oh I don’t expect you to. Though, if you could keep me from talking us into trouble, that’d be fantastic.” Mircel joked with a smile, picking up an apple off the tray of food.

“You know I will just drag out out the room.” The Razorclaw shifter said picking up a goblet of water.

“Come tomorrow, we’ll have our answer.” She nodded and shifted back once the goblet was back on the table. She remained at his side keeping an eye out for anything till about two hours before dawn. Mircel on the other hand, had a slice of bread, a little more fruit, and some water before drifting into a much needed rest. It was going to be a long morning.

~~~~~~~

“Vax. Are you alright?” Vex said stepping into her brother’s room. She had heard his shaky steps as he bolted for his room upon arriving from the temple.

“Fine. Just tired.” Vax lied, fiddling with his dagger whilst sitting on his window sill. 

“You’re a shitty liar.” His twin said leaning in the doorway.

“Takes one to know one.”

“That’s a low blow. Do you want to talk about it? Or are you going to brood all night?”

“... It’s that woman.” Vax said after a moment’s contemplation. “The one that came with the elf.”

“What about her?” Vex stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind her. This was a first for her brother to be so wound up by another person that wasn’t their father.

“I looked into her eyes Vex. Something about her doesn’t sit right with me. Plus, we also know nothing of the elf. How do we know they aren’t plotting something? He seemed rather familiar with Percy.” Vax explained tossing his dagger into a wooden target hanging on a wall. 

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. It would be the first time we brought someone into our group that turned out later to be evil. If you want I can ask Pike if she has any kind of magic that will keep them from lying to us.” Vex wrapped her arm around his waist trying to comfort him. “And if they even try to do anything we can always skin her and use her as a throw rug.”

“Well, we do need to replace the flying carpet.” Vax sid with a chuckle. “I’m sure Pike will already take the necessary precautions.” 

“But seriously. We won’t let Clarota happen again.”

“Over my dead body.” Vax agreed before placing a brotherly kiss on her brow. “You should get some rest.”

“The same goes for you. We need to be at the top of our game tomorrow.” Vex gave him one last hug before heading for his bedroom door. “I’ll see you in the morning. You also need to bathe. You stink.” 

“Well you smell like Trinket.” Vax teased before bidding his sister goodnight and laying in his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn came to the keep bringing the chilly winter air with it. Tazuza woke with the sunbeams cresting through the stained glass windows of the temple. She rose and stretched, claws digging into the stone a bit before she looked over at Mircel. Mircel had been awake for a little while now, and after a little time passed while Tazuza was still asleep, he’d found his way to the altar bearing the symbol of Sarenrae.

“Hm? Oh, sorry if I woke you up.” He said hearing Taz shifting around, his dark brown gaze moving over to her. Taz shrugged and came to lay at his side, silently offering him a ride to the front door of the keep. He may have looked better but he was still not as strong as he had been.

“Do you ever wonder… If they’re actually listening to us?” He asked, a hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck before mounting Taz as he had many times before. The panther let out a series of throaty not quite roars. It was her form of chuckling. She stood once he was settled and turned around. Jarrett was waiting for them at the doors to the temple.

“I assume you want me to take you to them?” Jarrett asked slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

“Please.” Mircel said with a slight nod.

“Very well follow me.” He turned on his heel and led the pair into the Keep’s dining hall.

“Ah, I’m glad to see you’re up and about.” Scanlan said with a friendly smile. Taz stopped in the hall entrance and leaned closer to the ground for Mircel’s ease of climbing off her back.

“Thank you. Your temple is quite homey.” Mircel said sliding from Taz’s back and waiting till he was stable on his feet before moving to stand by a vacant seat. “May I join you?”

“Have a seat. The others should be down shortly. What about you, care for a bite?” Scanlan asked looking to Taz. The feline merely blinked at the gnome before taking her seated statue pose, looming behind the elf.

“Don’t mind her, she doesn’t talk often…” He said taking a goblet of water and a slice of bread. Mircel had no intention of eating more than he had to, not with the feeling Vax and Vex had given him. Pike came down not too long after the strangers joined Scanlan. Grog,  Keyleth and Percy not that far behind her. Vex came in with Trinket at her heels.

“Oh good morning.” Pike said smiling a bit as she finished rebraiding her hair. Vax had entered the dining hall as well, but unlike the others, he didn’t go to the table. Instead the dark haired half-elf chose to stand in one of the shadowed areas, leaning against the pillar and watching. His gaze came to rest on the shifter seated behind the elf, something still not sitting with him about her.

“So, I believe you owe us a story darlings?” Vex said taking a seat and keeping an eye on her brother.

“Uh… I suppose I do.” Mircel said, placing his barely touched bread back on the plate before him. He cast an uneasy glance up at Tazuza before facing the group. The Panther nodded a couple of times letting a soothing purr pass through her chest.

“Please understand, what I am about to tell you I do not say with an easy mind.” Mircel explained. “During the battle of Whitestone, a lot of things happened. I wasn’t a shopkeeper in Whitestone…”

Dark hues moved to Percy for a moment, that same familiarity in his eyes as was present upon their arrival.

“I was a servant in Whitestone, to the De Rolo family.” He explained. “Your father brought me on because of my abilities as a sorcerer to protect you and your family.”

“Wait, I thought all the De Rolo servants died or started serving those fanged assholes.” Scanlan commented with a curious tone. The Panther shifted from beast to the humanoid form.

“Not all of them.” Taz said standing at her full height. “When the attack happened, Mircel was not at the castle at the time. And he managed to run before he was caught.”

“If you weren’t at the castle, where were you?” Vax asked, a bitterness in his tone.

“He was saving my life. I had been roaming the forests, passing through when I was attacked. I face a half orc woman and was left for dead. I had come to Whitestone seeking work but had an untimely arrival.” Taz said. It was as far as she was willing to go for the moment however and turned her attention to Mircel.

“I had left to collect a medicine for Lord Percival’s sister who’d fallen ill when I found Tazuza.” Mircel explained. “When I returned to the keep, I was lead to believe everyone had died. I went underground…” He paused, drawing a shuddering breath and turning his gaze away from Percy and down in shame.

“You were hiding from the Briarwoods.” Percy said more than asked. The pieces of his memory starting to fall into place. “Her name was Whitney.”

“Yes. She’d come down with a stomach condition.” Mircel explained. “When I’d first returned, it was with the intention of taking Tazuza to the infirmary and delivering the medication to her, I was confronted by Lord Briarwood though, and given a choice. Swear my fealty to him and his wife, or forfeit my life. When I asked what had become of you and your family, they told me they had killed all of you. Lady Briarwood tried to convince me to take their offer because of my… Particular magical affinity. And a relative in my past.”

“You mean you just walked up to the keep and just found out your charges were dead? Didn’t you wish to look into the truth of it all?” Vax asked shifting a bit so he was leaning a bit less.

“No, no. Let him continue.” Percy said putting a hand up to stop the crosstalk. “I want to know his story.”

Mircel took a few breaths to steady himself, his pale hands clasped in his lap. If Tazuza hadn’t been there, he might not have been able to do this at all.

“When I turned them down a third time, they did not take kindly to my answer. Tazuza managed to conjure up just enough strength to fend of Lord Briarwood, but Lady Briarwood managed to drain some of my very life.” Mircel explained. “I was able to fend off their magic to trap my mind, but we escaped with barely the last threads of our lives. I… I went underground with Tazuza, healed and tended to her wounds as best I could. Once we were both a few steps back from Death’s door, I began searching. Every whisper, every rumor. Anything, that any of the De Rolo family had survived.”

“During those years Lady Cassandra had helped the people and because of Mircel’s loyalty to the De Rolos I offered my halberd and abilities to aid in the rebellions she had tried to raise. I kept him and myself to the woods. We struck only when we received word from the town.” Taz said looking to each member before them. “Obviously we were not enough. And every time the tide turned against us I took him and fled back into the woods.”

“Did you know Cassandra was helping the Briarwoods?” Vax asked.

“No. When I discovered Cassandra had survived, I thought she was being held captive. When the rebellions stopped, I feared she too had passed.” Mircel explained looking to Percy. “My lord, if I had known, I would’ve done everything in my power to free her.”

“I’m afraid it was a bit late for that. The Briarwoods corrupted Cassandra after the third attempt. She had become a double agent.” Percy said crossing his fingers together.

“That’s why we never heard anything more.” Mircel gasped looking up at Tazuza.

“I told you so.” Was all the Razorclaw Shifter said.

“Other than you wanting to find Percy again, why else did you come to us for help?” Pike asked sounding truly curious.

“Well, my grandfather, Marius had sworn his fealty to Lady Briarwood when she was still young, even by her immortal standards.” Mircel explained. “You’ve probably heard his name before, Marius Costipen. Also known as the Costipen Lich…”

Just having said that, Mircel tensed and a visible discomfort overtook his form. Percy grew quiet as his mind rolled over the given information.

“This is highly disconcerting. And unfortunate.” The gunsling said nothing more as he tried to recall everything he remembered reading about.

“I-I had foolishly thought him dead… Until Tazuza found this a few days after the rebellion succeeded.” Mircel explained pushing a scroll across the table. It bore a broken wax seal with a single rose, and on the inside, it only bore one sentence.

_ ‘The rightful heir will drown in his failure.’ _

“I didn’t… I couldn’t… Whether or not you remembered me or not, I had to warn you. Marius is no force to be toyed with.”

“So if I ‘eard this righ’. Some undead fuck is still after Percy... and he’s related to you?” Grog asked having his one thought for the day.

“This doesn’t sound good at all.” Pike said looking at her friends.

“It’s not. Liches are right up there with vampires. How do we know you won’t report us to your grandfather? Do to us now what Cassandra did in the middle of the rebellion?” Vax asked, stepping forward with his hand falling to the dagger on his belt. There was a moment before a flash of metal and the rustling of a cloak pierced the air. A halberd the size of both gnomes stuck out of the stonework, Vax’s arm pinned by the cloth of his shirt. Vex, as a reflex, whipped her bow out and took aim for a warning shot. As she loosed her arrow, it passed the chair she was aiming for and ended up shattering against the stone wall.

“Because we would not be stupid enough to come here if that was the case Half-elf!” Taz snapped pulling Mircel behind her.

“Why are we all fighting all of a sudden!?” Scanlan cried holding his hands out in shock.

“Good aim.” Vax growled, trying to dislodge the blade.

“Oh are we fightin’? I do love me a good brawl in the mornin’.” Grog said standing up from the table grabbing his new sword.

“Tazuza please!” Mircel said, bracing himself against the woman. “We need their help!”

“If they are already planning on taking your head then fucking forget it.” Tazzuza said, she was getting ready to pick up her charge and bolt if they tried again. “We will leave and find help elsewhere.”

“Stop it!” Mircel cried in frustration, trying to run to his Lord’s side. Taz reached out snatching the back of his robes in a vice like grip.\

“I am trying to keep you safe.” Taz said in the elf’s ear.

“I don’t care!” Mircel snapped before looking over at Percy. “Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, please! If my loyalty over the years has meant anything to you, hear me out!”

“Enough.” Percy yelled over the fighting.  Keyleth had already gone Minxie form. Pike was so flustered that she had no reaction. “I have already lost one home to reckless behavior. Stand down. If they meant us harm we wouldn’t be here. We would be dead by now.”

“Grog… Could you give me a hand?” Vax asked trying to pry the halberd free once more.

“I wouldn’t if I were you goliath.” Tazuza warned. The more the rogue messed with the Halberd the worse things were going to be for him.

“Everyone stand down.” Percy said again coming to stand in front of, but out of arm’s reach of the strangers. Vex had knocked another arrow, ready to fire when Percy ordered them to stand down. She lowered her aim, but kept the arrow readied just in case.

“I think we should listen to Percy.” Pike said bringing her hands up. Her shield hanging on her arm.

“I believe Pike has the best idea. We should all listen to Pike about listening to Percy.” Scanlan said without a moment’s hesitation.

“Aww.” Grog took his hand off the sword and sat back down.

“It’s not like I’m gonna be fighting anytime soon.” Vax said in defeat, still hopelessly pinned to the wall.

“I will free you if I don’t get shot or stabbed for it.” Tazuza said once again pushing Mircel behind her form.

“You have my word, as a Cleric of Sarenrae, that no harm will come to either of you until Percy has made his decision, or even after.” Pike said placing a hand on her Holy symbol as a sign of good faith. Scanlan was simply beaming with how Pike took charge. The Shifter nodded at the cleric before emerging from her flight ready stance. She walked over and took the Halberd in both hands and wrenched it free from the stonework.

“Thank you.” Vax said, keeping his hands up away from his weapons. “Mind putting that away?”

“Then keep your hands off your blades.” Tazuza said glaring at the rogue in front of her. She twisted the shaft and it collapsed in on itself. Walking back she tucked the weapon away. Before she could return to his side, Mircel staggered forward to Percy, taking a trembling knee as his physical form became a bit weakened from the emotional stress this was taking on him.

“Lord Percival, I come to you now in my darkest hour. I’ve never begged for anything in my life but I beg of you now, please, help me find and stop my grandfather.” Mircel said, his voice cracking and his head bowed low so his hair curtained his face.

“I know your fear, and I understand why you came to us. If no one else takes this quest then we will go alone.” Percy said holding a hand out to Mircel. The elf looked up, tears of fear in his eyes as he placed a pale hand in Percy’s.

“Hang on a minute. Percy? Are you really going to do this? We don’t know a single thing about this Lich. And the last one had Grog on a leash.” Vex said looking the gunslinger in the eye.

“Vex, if we don’t help…” Pike said looking to the note on the table. “He might come here. We might have to, just to put an end to this once and for all.”

“Fine. But you’re not going alone.” Vex said stowing the bow and arrow.  Keyleth came out from Minxie form and looked around.

“We’re going on a trip?” The Druid asked.

“It would seem so.” Vax said crossing his arms. “We’re hunting a lich.”

“Um… Does anybody else remember that thing we have to do that’s…  **nowhere** near this lich?” Scanlan asked hopefully.

“We ‘ave somethin’ else to do?” Grog asked trying to remember if they really had something else to do.

“No, Scanlan being his usual self.” Vax commented nudging the gnome with his elbow. His eyes shifted to Mircel, still kneeling before Percy though now holding his hand. He then looked at Tazuza, wondering just how someone like her could’ve been bested in combat.

“I hope you are worth this.” Tazuza said looking to Percy as she helped Mircel to his feet. “If you are done trying to kill us I will excuse myself.”

She didn’t give anyone time to answer as her form changed again, picked Mircel up by sliding between his legs and walked out of the keep back to their sanctuary in the temple.

“I’m sorry… I hadn’t expected that to happen…” Mircel said to Tazuza as they walked. The panther looked around before sighing. They were alone for the most part. Save the guard on the ramparts.

“I know you didn’t. But I warned you that heroes are not meant to be met. The half-elves wanted to kill you. What would have happened if I was not there? Mircel you have to think of these things.” Tazuza stopped and let him get off her back if he wanted to. “I know you think I am paranoid but you saw them for yourself.”

“I know…” Mircel said rising to his feet and using the wall to brace himself. “Perhaps I was foolish in wanting to seek out Percival after all this time, but for once, I believe we’ve been lead down this path by the gods for a reason…” He then held a free hand out to her, silently asking for his quarterstaff. Tazuza pulled the staff from the sling across her form.

“The only God I answer to is that of Nature. And Melora doesn’t lead me anywhere. But for both our sakes I hope you are right for once.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tazuza watched from her newly claimed branch in one of the trees. She had spent the better part of the past two hours as the Goliath wandered the keep looking for her. A week had passed and the man still didn’t understand that if she didn’t want to be found she wouldn’t be. She considered it a perk as that had kept her alive all these years.

“Here kitty kitty kitty!” Grog finally yelled out at the top of his lungs. “Come ‘ere you sack of shit!”

“Everything alright Grog?” Jarett asked having heard the shouting.

“Yeah, no. ‘ave you seen the big walkin’ hairball?” Grog asked making rough hand gestures.

“Um… Do you mean the lady that’s with Percy’s friend?” Jarett asked stopping to think. “Uh, I saw her walking around earlier but I haven’t seen her for the better part of two hours. Why, she in trouble?”

“W’at? No, I just want to... talk to her.” Grog took off back on his search. As he walked under the tree she was in, Tazuza glided on silent paws down to the ground behind him. Grog had stopped under said tree, frustrated enough that was about ready to give up his search. How could such a large fur ball just up and vanish like that? Taz let out a low growl from the back of her throat.

“Oh shit…” Grog muttered, hearing the predatory growl. He didn’t even bother to turn around, he just looked over his shoulder at Tazuza. “Well there you are…”

She just looked him in the eye, only having to look up just a tiny bit. A single sleek black panther brow raised almost asking him what he wanted. Over time she master the art of silent communication. Or at least the ability to give off the idea of what she wanted to say. Grog turned to face her, his hands on his hips. She was one of the first that could actually look him in the eye, and it impressed him.

“Listen, I jus’ wanted to say tha’ if ya need a good brawl, I’m always ready to go.” He explained with a knowing grin. “And you seemed pretty ready to fight earlier.” 

She huffed and shook her head at him. She could smell the rage simmering just under his skin. She turned her back on him walking till there was about 20 feet of space between them. Grog didn’t move from his spot, his gaze just followed the panther. Why did she stop at 20 feet? Trusting his instincts, he braced his feet in the dirt and firmed his body. 

‘ _ He doesn’t really think I am going to indulge in this stupid tactic. _ ’ Tazuza though looking up into the tree for a place to jump up to.

“Wha’s the matter? Kitty afraid t’play?” Grid teased with a chuckle. The panther turned to look back at the goliath a dull expression falling over its face. The Goliath just smiled and dug his feet harder into the dirt, ready for the brawl he missed over breakfast a week ago. Tazuza looked between then and that clawing a patch of dirt at her feet. Between them the ground became sharper as jagged rocks and pits opened up scarring the earth a bit. From up in the keep, Scanlan had been watching this exchange, growing more interested when he saw Tazuza cast a spell that made the ground rough and jagged. 

“C'mon Grog! You gonna let her tease you like that?” He called down, not even bothering to hide his shit eating grin. 

“So you can do magic…” Grog said cocking a brow before flaring up at the tree. “Shut up!”

The panther heaved a sigh. The look cast between Grog and Scanlan one only a woman produce.There was no real escaping them at this point. With languid steps the beast turned around to face Grog. She didn’t understand why the two members decided to draw her out for a bout of violence, but if it meant that they would leave her alone sooner she could go back to her thoughts. 

“That’s more like it…” Grog said with a laugh before charging forward. 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Scanlan said with a chuckle, pulling an apple from his pocket. It was all too clear he was just looking for entertainment, and had not interest in upsetting or offending either party. Tazuza rolled her shoulder having no will to actually be apart of this buffoonery.

Grog let out a grunt of determination as he pushed forward through the rocks and dirt, his movement a bit slower than before. He was determined to see just how strong this woman was though, especially with how well she’d embedded the halberd into the stone earlier in the week. The goal of keeping him from charging was successful. Though when he just crossed the threshold of the rocks she ran. Head bowed and with a might jump aimed for his shoulder to make him off balance and fall back into the pit of rocks.

“That’s more like it!” Grog growled trying to brace himself for impact. Tazuza had the advantage of having flat ground to leap from as she slammed into Grog’s shoulder as he pulled the sword. Her weight being equivalent to Trinket’s adding to the effect as she toppled him from his stance. Grog grunted at the force of the impact, not having expected her to weigh that much with how slender she was. In an attempt to get the higher ground, Grog reached for the black tail swishing back and forth, only to feel it slip from his grasp. 

“Uh… Oops…” He muttered with an awkward chuckle. Tazuza glared down at the goliath under her. Her head reared back as a roar pierced the air. The roar shook Grog since she was standing on top of him, but he didn’t want to let her get to him. 

Tazuza took the moment to lash out biting into his shoulder just below his neck and ripping a chunk of flesh free. The second bite was blocked mostly by his arm but did cut into him. The panther braced against Grog’s exposed skin trying to keep him down. The pain in his shoulder and the blood coating his skin seemed to be all Grog needed to channel the burning pit of anger within. His eyes went wide and his muscles tensed. A roar, rivalling Tazuza’s own, left his throat and he pushed his head forward. His rage managed to fuel a strong headbutt, connecting with her ribs with a sickening *CRACK*. 

“Odds are now 3 to 1! Three on Grog! One on Tazuza!” Scanlan called out, having left the keep and positioned himself just outside of the danger zone. 

Grog lay there beneath Tazuza, his teeth showing with a bloodthirsty grin. Without thinking, he licked some of his own blood from his shoulder and returned to growling at the panther holding him. Instead of releasing another onslaught of bites Tazuza leap off him form shifting back to humanoid as one hand reached back and pulled the Halberd. The other grabbed a granite hanging from her neck and smashed it against her skin. After that she slid into a stance bracing for the Goliath. Just before she slid out of his range, Grog swung up with his dark greatsword. When he felt the steel connect with flesh, it spurred the barbarian on, igniting the already burning rage further.

“The tides are turning! Who’s gonna come out victorious!” Scanlan said making note of the bets being made and shifted around. Tazuza let out a feral hiss that would have been inhuman had it come from any other race, but something about her allowed the panther to shine through in that moment. Blood ran down her chin and coated her teeth, but those watching knew it wasn’t hers.

“Scanlan? What is going on here?!” Vex yelled over everyone pushing her way through to the from.

“Do you really need to ask with him anymore?” Vax asked sounding unsurprised as he kept stride with his sister. He too seemed rather disappointed with the gnome though, even if it wouldn’t be the first time Scanlan had done something stupid. 

“It’s just a bit of fun.” Scanlan said smiling up at Vex. “Just some friendly competition.”

“I know we don’t trust them, but what about this screams a good idea? They are still people looking for help.” The ranger said stepping forward to try and break the fight up.

“They started it! I just thought I’d make things a bit more interesting.” Scanlan said before feeling the firm hand of Vax on his shoulder. “And I suddenly realize the error of my ways.” 

Grog sprang to his feet, eyes dark with rage as he took a few heavy steps forward. With a deep breath, his chest puffed up before an animalistic roar ripped from his throat. It was obvious he had no fear of Tazuza whatsoever.

“I’m guessing you have a plan Vex?” Vax asked keeping a firm grip on Scanlan. 

“Yeah but I think I need Pike for it to work. Stay here I’ll go get her.” Vex said turning and booking for the Temple which was on the other side of the keep. Trinket following behind his mistress.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere. Scanlan and I are going to spend some quality time together.” Vax said with a chuckle. 

Tazuza didn’t flinch at his attempt to demoralize her. This was something that the  _ Pride  _ used to do. Tests of Strength or flat out challenges for Pride Leader. She reached up and pulled another crystal from her neck, the various gems becoming apparent now. She crushed it in her fist and from the ground sprang three stalagmites of bone chilling ice. Each stood ten feet, or would had they not pierced Grog’s skin. Each hit their mark. One to his shoulder, another his upper arm, and the third through his thigh knocking off balance and back onto the ground. As he fell the spears shattered into snowflakes that lingered in the wintery air.

“Have you not had your fill barbarian?” Taz snapped still baring her teeth and bringing her Halberd up again.

“Sure you don’t want in?” Scanlan asked looking up at Vax with a cheeky grin.

“Not yet…” Grog growled, his rage still coursing through his veins. Blood and sweat coated his skin as the goliath rose to his feet, Craven Edge firm in his grasp. “We’re not finished with you.”

Taz took a half step back at his words. Something about them unsettling about them. Cat eyes shifted between his face and weapon in his hands. He was breathing heavily, his hands grasped tight around the hilt of the sword. For a brief moment, it almost looked as if he were having a deep internal debate. His gaze shifted to the appearance of Vex, Trinket and Pike at the corner of his blurred vision, and almost instantly his form softened. 

“On second thought… I’d rather not kill ya before we go kill this lich.” Grog said lowering his sword and trying to calm down from his rage. “You’re strong, I like it.” 

Tazuza said nothing and kept her guard but, but she did acknowledge him with single nod of her head. She spit out what remained of his blood from her mouth and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. She backed away from him but didn’t dare turn her back. She lowered herself onto the ground and waited till Grog was distracted before checking her injuries.

“Tazuza!” Mircel was breathing a bit heavier than normal, concern painting his pale features as he walked over to her. “Are you alright!?”

“I will be fine.” The redheaded shifter said hiding her leg with her cloak. 

“Let me take a look.” Mircel said easing himself to a kneel, his eyes catching sight of the alarming amounts of blood coating his companion. “What the hell happened?”

“I said I will be fine.” Taz snapped standing back up and limping a few feet away. Her gaze was locked onto Grog’s back for a moment before she looked to the others.

“I’m sorry about this. I know we got off to a rocky start earlier.” Vax said  _ still  _ keeping hold of Scanlan as he walked over to Taz. “I didn’t realize he would do this.”

“You honestly think he is the first Goliath that I have crossed paths with?” Tazuza asked leaning on her Halberd a bit more than she cared to. She sighed after a moment.“I accept your apology on his behalf.”

“Still, regardless of our suspicions, we should’ve had a better idea of his impulses.” Vax said before holding a hand out to her. “You fought well though.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. He is able to make his own decisions as am I. I engaged him after falling to his taunts.” Taz said looking up at Vax. Out of her panther form she was a little shorter than him by a good five inches. but her width made up for that despite being slender. 

“That is actually still up for debate.” Scanlan piped up. The corner of her mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile, it was hard to notice but still there. She wrapped the furs of her cloak around her a bit more as a gentle breeze picked up the remnants of the ice spears, sending the snowflakes fluttering.

“Sit.” Pike called out looking over at Tazuza while she was assessing Grog’s wounds. “I’m gonna heal you, so stay put.” 

“There is no need.” Tazuza said looking towards the cleric. She reached up and ran a clawed hand over a rune that had been scarred into her skin. A pale blue glow illuminating her the golden skin tone. Pike could only stare a moment as the woman healed herself. Though it appeared like the healing spells Pike herself cast, the lack of incantation or potion peaked her interest.

“Ah, well as long as you’re okay.” Pike said with a genuine and kind smile. “Feel free to rest in the temple if you need.”

“That was impressive.” Vax commented.

“Thank you little one. But I will take my rest in the tree.” Tazuza said to Pike before looking back to the rogue. “I may not be a healer, but I can get get by.”

“As long as you’re alright Taz.” Mircel said breathing a sigh of relief, using his quarterstaff to rise to his feet. “I do hope this doesn’t affect your decision.”

“You worry too much.” The redheaded shifter shook her head. 

“Once Percy has made up his mind, it is difficult to change it. Trust me.” Scanlan said having managed to get free of Vax. “If he said we’re gonna help you, even if it’s a lich… We’ll help. And don’t mind Grog. That’s how he makes friends. Met a half orc in Vasselheim that way.”

“Hmm. I was actually talking to my companion Gnome.” Tazuza said looking down at Scanlan, obviously annoyed as her conversation was interrupted.

“Sorry.” Scanlan muttered shrugging over at Mircel. 

“I will work on that Taz, I promise.” Mircel said before looking over at Vax and Scanlan. “You wouldn’t happen to have a library by any chance would you? Or perhaps an arcane lab of some sort?”

“Sure you will.” Tazuza said before her form took that of a panther once more. With three powerful leaps she ascended into the tree branches above.

“We do. Although you will have to have one of us with you. It belonged to a dear friend.” Vex said walking to stand next to her brother.

“Oh… I didn’t… I understand. I simply would like to do some quick reading. Perhaps find a little bit more about my grandfather than what I already have.” Mircel said nodding in understanding. 

“Are you really going to let a stranger into Tiberius’ lab?” Scanlan asked suddenly going on the defensive.

“I said he would have company. One of us will be with him. Besides Percy and  Keyleth are already in there.” Vex said crossing her arms. “I don’t like it much either but another set of eyes scanning and searching wouldn’t hurt us.”

“You have my word I have no intention of bringing any harm to your friend’s memory or belongings.” Mircel said with a slight bow.

“You’ll have to forgive us for not taking you at your word. We’ve been crossed and betrayed before but those who said the same thing.” Vax said crossing his arms though without the anger and distrust he displayed some time ago.

“I understand. I’ve been betrayed myself, and will do my best not to cross any boundaries while I’m researching.” Mirce said before looking up at Taz in the tree. “You need me you know where to find me.”

A broken twig fell in the place of an answer.

“Right. Gotcha.” Mircel said brushing a leaf from his shoulder. “Um… Can someone perhaps show me how to get to the library?”

“I will show you.” Vex said waving him a long. She gave Vax a glance and a nod before she made her way towards the keep entrance. He returned the nod, ready to keep a watchful eye until things were a bit clearer. He still didn’t trust these two, but knowing Tazuza could hold her own against Grog was a good note. It meant that if they turned out to be spies or evil, it would take a fair bit to bring them down. 

“Thank you.” Mircel said walking alongside her, trying to keep step.  _ Damn… I would’ve thought I would have shaken the fatigue at this point…  _ He thought.  _ Or perhaps this is something else…  _

“Righ’, I’m gonna just--”

“Not so fast Grog.” Pike said looking up. “We’re gonna have a talk.” 

“‘bout wha’?”

“About treating our guests with proper respect!” Pike snapped smacking his hand since that was the highest she could reach without causing harm to his ability to have children.

“Wha’? Oh come on. It was jus’ a friendly challenge. Don’t you remember how tense she was las’ week?” Grog said completely unfazed by the smack. 

“Still, it’s not polite to try and kill our guests.” Pike said rolling her eyes. “Now then, who’s gonna clean up this mess? Cause you know Vex is going to be cross with you.”

“I...didn't think ‘bout tha’..... A’right. I'll fix this.” Grog said feeling a little sheepish.

“I’ll help but you have to do most of it since you started it.” Pike said shaking her head. “I don’t understand men sometimes.” 

Grog and Pike spent the rest of the afternoon releveling the twenty foot radius of the battle ground. The shifter kept a vigil over them, still replaying what she had seen and heard from the Goliath during their scuffle. Something about it was wrong and she just couldn’t place her finger on what though. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“So, this is it?” Mircel said, using his quarterstaff to keep himself from swaying once they arrived at the door. There was elaborate carvings in the door, depicting dragons, wizards and other arrays of magical beings. Mircel couldn't stop himself as he reached forward to grasp the handle. Vax had to stop himself from grabbing the elf’s wrist, seeing his hand come to reach for the handle. The loss of Tiberius was still fresh in their minds, and the thought of going into the old lab after the time had passed still bothered him a bit. Vex on the other hand, didn't even bother to hesitate. Her hand shot out and took a firm grasp of Mircel’s wrist, her eyes narrowed and anger flashed across her face.

“Don’t worry about the door. I’ll be getting it. We keep it locked.” Vex said pulling his hand away.

“Apologies… I did not mean to overstep my bounds.” Mircel said, noting how tight the woman’s grasp was. “I suppose my curiosity got the better of me. I’ll try to keep myself in check better.”

“Best that you do.” The ranger said pulling a key from somewhere on her person and unlocking the door. “Percy, Keyleth you have company.”

“Hm? Oh! You’re Percy’s servant right?” Keyleth said looking up from her book. “I’m glad Vax didn’t kill you in your sleep.”

The twins gave their other half-elven companion a look of frustration and patience. Trinket was the only one not understanding the tension in the room. But he did move his way in and laid down near the desk that had gathered a thin layer of dust.

“Uh, yes. Mircel.” The elf said bowing a bit, still using the staff to remain upright. “And… I am also glad I survived the night… And this morning.”

“Well, at least Percy has someone to keep him company.” The druid said with a smile, swaying a little bit in her chair.

“I thought that is what you were here for. And to help research?” Vex asked squinting at the druid. She walked in further to allow Mircel to enter the chamber. Percy was sitting off at a table near the back away from the window, nose buried in several tomes.

“He’s been over there, silent, and stubborn.” Keyleth said motioning towards the gunslinger sitting off alone. “And I don’t know what I’m reading at this point. I’ve never really been good with Necromancy.”

“It’s something that comes naturally to a lot of people.” Mircel said without thinking, walking over to one of the bookshelves and looking at some of the dust covered tomes. Vax tensed up, narrowing his gaze a bit as dark eyes followed him. Whether a trick of the light or just the fading adrenaline from rushing to Tazuza’s aide, albeit slowly, something shifted in the shadows just outside of Mircel’s vision. The elf turned his head quickly, dark brown eyes looking for whatever it was that he’d seen, only to find he was there with the twins, Percy and Keyleth.

“Did anyone else see something?” He asked. Vex looked to her brother before glancing about the room. Nothing particularly out of order save the amount of bodies in the lab.

“What did you see?” The ranger asked. If anything was in here it startled her that she could not lock eyes upon it. The same shift happened but it darted pass back behind the elven man. Mircel spun around, staggering just a bit before catching himself. His dark eyes darted around before looking to Vex.

“I-It looked like a short shadow… But… Not quite gnome height… I-I’m not sure, but it looked like a person. Of sorts.”

“I didn’t see anything.” Keyleth said having had her eyes on their new friend the entire time.

_“Can anyone here me?”_ A voice echoed on the softest wind, though there was none in the room. The shifting stopped and the ethereal form of a dragonborn stood in the center of the room one finger scratching the scales along his brow. _“Bollocks.”_

Mircel paused, tilting his head a bit as he thought he’d heard something, the strange darting shadow no longer catching his eye. When he couldn’t quite make it out, Mircel turned, ready to accept he was perhaps a little more off than he’d thought. When he turned around though, his eyes went wide.

“Uh…” He heaved a shallow breath, unsure of whether or not he was actually seeing this dragon like being standing there or not. “Um… Ah… That…”

“That what?” Vex asked stepping closer to where the shear figure was.

_“Oh Vex, could you ,um. Oh wait you can’t hear me either. No one can.”_ The figure turned to face Mircel. _“I highly doubt you can either.”_

“Yes! I can hear you! Who the hell are you?” Mircel asked, completely ignoring Vex’s question.

“Who the hell are you yelling at?” Vax asked, placing a hand on his dagger out of caution. Perhaps it had been a mistake to let this guy into the lab after all. Keyleth felt a chill run down her spine, but said nothing. The figure stopped and blinked for several moment.

_“Really?! Well it’s about time. Allow me to introduce myself.”_ The figure adjusted his robes and glasses. _“Uh hello, my name is Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia. Or at least I was.”_

“Ha… Oh… Um… As in… The… With the… Uh…” For the first time since reuniting with Percy, or even coming to Grey Skull, Mircel was speechless. He’d heard tales of Tiberius Stormwind, but had never thought he’d be meeting the sorcerer himself. Or rather, his ghost. Vax, growing even more uneasy with Mircel’s behavior, picked up a smaller book of one of the tables and threw it at the sleeping gunslinger, in hopes of waking him up to deal with whatever was going on. Percy’s head fell off the perch it had on his hand and hit the table. The force was enough to pull him out of the cat nap he had been having.

“Ugh, ow. What... Who threw a book at me like some crazed lunatic?” Percy asked lifting his head and pinching the bridge of his nose from under his glasses.

“Oh wait Vax, or you now not.” Keyleth had been too enraptured to stop the assault on the white haired man.

“Your friend here, I think has lost it.” Vax said motioning to the stammering sorcerer staring at an empty space.

“Wait… They… They can’t see you?” Mircel finally asked daring to reach a hand forward a bit.

_“Nor hear me. But to be fair I have been dead for sometime. They only recently learned this fact. I had been hoping that Scanlan or Pike would have been able to feel me. But it seems the only one who can is Trinket, and that is a rarity.”_ Tiberius attempted to take the elf’s hand forgetting that he was incorporeal. Yet as soon as the pair joined hands there was a pulse from the brooch on Mircel’s cloak. A moment later and Tiberius’ form stopped wavering as much. _“But if you could tell them that I am not entirely gone I would be much obliged.”_

“Oh, my...” Vex watched with wide eyes taking a step back from the sudden appearance of the back of Tiberius’ head.

“This can’t be…” Vax said, jaw hanging and eyes nearly as wide as his sister’s.

“Um, is anyone else seeing this or did I find that tea Scanlan told me not to drink?” Keyleth asked shifting a bit.

“It you did then you shared with the rest of us it seems.” Percy stood from the table having turned to see what the commotion was.

“Uh… Judging by the reactions… I… I think they know.” Mircel said, still holding the outstretched ethereal hand and glancing to the others for a moment. “If you like though… I can tell them just in case.”

_“Hmm? That would be absurd. As Vax would have...”_ Tiberius stopped taking as a dagger whizzed through his form where his chest was. _“Uh, yes. that.”_

“Woah! Ok! Um…” Keyleth stared at the dagger on the floor, then at Tiberius, then at the dagger again. “Um, is this for real? Or is this some creepy spell gone wrong?”

“Son of a…” A gunshot rang out as Percy decided to try his hand, but seeing the bullet lodge itself in the wall rather than the ghostly figure shot down any hopes of that working.

_“Whoahya.”_ Tiberius squirmed as the bullet passed through him and he finally turned around. _“Really Percival. Was that necessary? You could have shot, eeehh, um, err, I’m sorry I don’t believe I caught your name.”_

“Huh? Oh! Um… I’m Mircel. Um… And you’re… not what I’m used to dealing with.”

_“Oh. Pleasure. But that is also not surprising. Haunts usually aren’t studied. It would have surprised me more if you did. Vax, do me a favor. Next time you want to throw something. Please don’t. It leaves an awful itching feeling.”_

“Shut up. What are you?” Vax demanded, stepping forward with another dagger raised. “You cannot be Tiberius Stormwind, we saw his body and laid it to rest!”

_“Just because I am not a solid corporeal form anymore doesn’t mean that I am not myself. Although it is very rude to tell me to shut up and then demand answers."_ The dragonborn said putting his hand on his hips much like he did when he was alive.

“Guys, I’m pretty sure he’s telling the truth.” Keyleth said after a moment. “My druid senses are telling me this is actually Tiberius.”

“My question is… Why did it take my touching you to become visible to them?” Mircel asked trying to remain as rational as he could. Sure he was a necromancer, but he mostly dealt in zombies and skeletons. Ghosts and haunts weren’t something he knew much about.

“That is because I... well.. I don’t actually know. Must be something due to your arcane abilities. Though Haunts are typically specialized by the divine. Curious.”

“Okay, you have some serious explaining to do.” Vax said looking at Mircel. “What the hell was that flash? And how the fuck did you see him before us?”

“I suppose it had to do with that flash we saw.” Percy said trying to wrap his head around the whole deal.

_“Whatever it has to do with, I am just glad that you can finally hear me.”_

“We can hear you, but with the story this one told us.” Vax said turning to face Mircel, his dagger raised to the elf’s chest. “How do we know this isn’t some trick of yours to make us trust you?”

“What!?” Mircel threw his hands up, his quarterstaff clattering to the floor. “W-Why would I ask you for help and somehow conjure an image of your friend whom I’ve never met!?”

“I hate to be the one to bring this up but Mircel does have a point.” Keyleth said joining the conversation taking place. She took a few steps forward getting ready to either grab Mircel or push him out of harm’s way.

“Keyleth, it wouldn’t be the first time someone has played us like this.” Vax said not lowering his blade.

“Um… Tiberius?” Mircel asked looking over at the ghostly figure. “Is there anyway you can convince them I’m not being evil? Please?”

_“Vax’Ildan you are being utterly ridiculous. I have been here for the last two months and of all the stupid conclusions you have come to this must be the worse.”_ Tiberius turned to Vax’s sister. _“Vex would you please talk some sense into him?”_

“I’m not… On the one hand, it’s lovely to see you again… On the other… Percy, you know him.” Vex said looking to him. “Input perhaps?” It was becoming a big mess of confusion and suspicion at this rate.

_“It is wonderful to be finally seen.”_

“Tiberius. What was the last thing you said to us?” Percy asked. Only those that were there that day would have known and it was the best way to have gotten to the root of any type of lies or scams. The dragonborn sighed and adjusted his glasses a bit. It was weird feeling the urge to cry but not being able to.

_“The last thing I said to you… I’m terrible with goodbyes, always have been. So… Goodbye.”_

“Oh gods… It is you…” Vax said, his dagger falling to the stone floor and his eyes wide with disbelief. “But… How?”

_“I think we should answer one question at a time. If it is all the same to you.”_ Tiberius said walking towards his desk. Mircel had been standing there, despite his body still being a bit weak and shaking, thinking on what had caused the ghostly form to appear before everyone. After a bit of though, his hand fell to the brooch on his robes.

“I wonder…” He said to no one in particular.

“What the hell question do you want to answer then? Now is not the time for riddles man!” Vax said, moving to stand beside him.

_“Preferably ones that I have answers to.”_ Tiberius turned to look at Vax. _“I am not claiming to know everything now that I am dead. And as such there are things that I can’t tell you.”_

“And what can you answer?” Mircel asked in a polite tone, opting to not start shouting at the confused dragonborn.

_“There wasn’t a way to manifest my form enough for myself to be seen or heard. But something about your specific bloodline aided me into becoming, well, umm, this.”_ Tiberius motioned to himself. It was stranger even to himself. But he wasn’t an undead sorcerer or all that familiar with the Necromantic arts.

“Well, we all saw a bright flash come from your brooch.” Keyleth pointed out again. “Did it have magic too or something?”

“I’m not sure. I was a gift from my grandmother but I never thought much of it.” Mircel explained removing the brooch and placing it on the desk. Tiberius’s form began quivering and shaking before it faded out entirely.

_“Oh dear, umm...”_

“What did you do?” Vax demanded looking quickly to Mircel.

“Hey guys!” Scanlan called out entering the lab before looking unnerved by the tension in the room. “Uh… What did I miss?”

“Scanlan. Tiberius, he’s here. Or at least he was.” Vex said turning to the gnome.

“Have you been drinking again?” Scanlan asked looking at the group.

“No she is telling the truth. We all saw him.” Keyleth said as she started turning in place. “He was just here a minute ago.”

“Waitwaitwait!” Mircel said, stepping back from the rogue before picking up the brooch again. “I-I can fix this! I think…”

_“....just when I thought it would be easy now that I can be seen and heard. This is just the sort of luck I had back in Draconia.”_ Tiberius reformed and was muttering to himself for all intents and purposes.

“Well, that’s a thing…” Mircel said before having to brace himself against the desk, his legs becoming weak again.

“Ah see!” Keyleth said moving back to Tiberius. “We weren’t lying. He is actually here and it really is him.”

“Ha, so you were right. Tiberius old pal, how’ve you been?” Scanlan asked, only looking a little unnerved.

_“I’ve been rather bored as of late. You can only do so much when you can’t touch anything.”_ Tiberius said walking over and putting a hand on Scanlan’s shoulder. _“It is good to see you Scanlan.”_

“I suppose. May I ask how this--”

“We don’t quite know.” Keyleth said looking over to Mircel who went back to looking weaker than he had moments ago. “I wonder if there’s a connection between you two though.”

“Perhaps ,but if that is the case we should look into it.” Vex said seeing the difference again. “Mircel, are you alright?”

“I’m not sure… When I put it down, I felt healthy again. Something I’ve not felt in a while…” He explained shifting carefully to the chair beside the desk. “But as soon as I picked it back up… For many years I’ve struggled with chronic fatigue. My grandmother gave me this shortly before my grandfather disappeared and she passed away. Never said anything special about it. Just that she wanted me to have it…”

_“It could be possible that whatever your grandmother did as a profession left something lingering like an enchantment.”_

“I think... I think we should take a trip into town and have Gilmore take a look at it.” Percy said taking the road of reason in the room.

“Ah yes. It wouldn’t hurt to pay him a visit. It has been a while after all.” Vax agreed looking at Tiberius. “Have… Have you ever tried leaving the keep?”

_“I have. But I just keep walking back in.”_

“Perhaps, and this may just be a shot in the dark, but perhaps if I leave you can leave.” Mircel said looking to the brooch in his hand and back to Tiberius. “When I put it down, nobody could see or hear you any longer until I picked it back up. Perhaps you’re somehow bound to it.”

“That is a thought. And no harm can come of testing it.” Percy said looking around for objections.

“Right, well Mircel.” Vex said looking at the sorcerer. “Let’s find your companion and take a stroll into town, shall we?”

“She might be sleeping, I-I wouldn’t want to disturb her.”

“Well we can’t very well leave her here unattended with Grog.” Keyleth said. “You saw what happened last time.”

“R-Right.” Mircel muttered picking up his quarterstaff from where it’d fallen. “I suppose I should go fetch her then.”

“Probably for the best.” Vex said before trying to wake Trinket up who had been sleeping the entire time.

“I’ll just go do that then.” Mircel said making his way out of the lab, staggering his way to the courtyard where he’d remembered seeing a bunch of larger trees.

“I’ll go with him.” Percy offered before looking at Tiberius. “You… Alright just hanging out?”

_“It hasn’t really bothered me for the last two months. But if you could leave a couple of book out that would be wonderful.”_

“Of course.” Scanlan said with a smile, grabbing a few books and laying them out. He smiled once he’d finished setting about eight books out, one of which had a blank cover.

“If you need anything else my dear friend, just let me know. We’ll be ready for our little test in a while.”

_“I suppose I will be here then.”_

“Right. Enjoy!” Scanlan called out following Vax, Vex and Keyleth out of the lab. WIth his back turned, he allowed the shit eating grin to cross his lips as he listened for the tell tale outburst.

_**“Scanlan!”** _

“You didn’t have to come with Lord Percival.” Mircel said once the gunslinger had caught up with him, which wasn’t too hard to do. “I was simply going to meet your group at the gate.”

“With the current state of things I think it would be best if you had someone in case your condition got worse.” Percy said looking at Mircel. “It couldn’t hurt in the least bit.”

“Before Tazuza came along… I managed it whilst doing your father’s will. I’m not sure it can get much worse… Whatever it is…” Mircel said trying to play it off as nothing at all. Though, as Tazuza had pointed out repeatedly, he was a terrible liar.

“I’d rather stay on the cautious side of things.” Percy said leaving no room for further argument or protest. Mircel paused in his words a moment, instead of protesting he chuckled.

“Stubborn fool. Much like your father. He also had a habit of putting his foot down when he made up his mind.” The elf said shaking his head. “It’s almost unbelievable. I am terrified I might awaken tomorrow and find it all to be a dream, the Briarwoods defeated… All of it.”

“I can tell you it is no dream. Things are finally righting themselves again.” Percy said though he tucked away the fool comment for a later date.

“They’d be proud of you, you know.” Mircel said with a sigh, pausing in his trek for a moment to catch his breath.

“They shouldn’t be. I have done many terrible things since that day.” Percy said stopping a few paces ahead.

“Lord Percival, I would be lying if I said I had not done terrible things in my own lifetime.” Mircel said with a weary smile. “And I’ve got a few years on you. Part of life is doing things we regret, and eventually learning from them.”

“I don’t regret what I have done. But I know they would be ashamed of them. But I will pay for my sins.” Percy said with a deep sigh. “I have made my bed and it is just a matter of time before I must lie in it.”

“Lord Percival…” Mircel said pushing himself off of the wall and starting forward.

“Whatever you’re going to say, don’t. I have accepted my fate. And I already had this talk with Vex’ahlia.”

“I was going to say you have dust on your cheek.” Mircel said pulling a kerchief out and wiping a streak of gray from his face. “Now, shall we fetch Taz?”

Percy gave a gentle smile an nodded. It was weird that Mircel still acted as a servant. But the time for that conversation was far in the future.

“Tazuza!?” Mircel called out once they’d reached the courtyard. He’d intended to call out a second time only to stop when he saw Pike and Grog stomping down and leveling what looked to be a royal disaster.

“Oh for the love of the gods…” Mircel muttered, recognizing the stone pattern. “I wonder if it’s too late to start worshipping Cayden Cailean.”

“It’s never too late.” Percy said witnessing the remains of the battle from earlier.

“What?” Tazuza’s voice rang out from the higher branches. She had been meditating in her panther form replenishing what little magic she could use whilst staying as far out of sight as possible. She wasn’t able sleep as the constant laughing or bitching from Grog broke her concentration more than once. It made her long for the southern regions of Marquet.

“First of all…” Mircel said leaning against a tree. “What happened to their courtyard?”

“Ask the Goliath.”

“Fine. Second… We are making an unexpected trip to town.” He explained wiping his brow with his sleeve a little. “One of… One of their friends has made an unexpected appearance.”

“Huh? W’ich friend?” Grog asked setting the rock he’d been holding down against a wall out of the way.

“And you are bothering me because?” Tazuza asked looking down from her hiding spot at Micel.

“I fear Vax’Ildan may have my name on his dagger.” Mircel said glancing over at Percy.

“I highly doubt that.” Percy said. He looked up trying to find Tazuza.

“If you want to find her, you won’t. Unless she wants you to.” Mircel observed. Percy shrugged, he had a feeling it would have been pointless but still worth a try. There was a long suffering sigh that came from the higher branches. A creaking sound and the snapping of twigs followed a few seconds later and the panther emerged on one of the lower branched glaring down at the pair under the tree.

“Oh c’mon.” Mircel said with a sheepish grin. “You know you want to get to know these guys a bit better… Maybe? And I am afraid the half elves might try to string me up with my own entrails. No offense Percy.”

“None taken.” Percy said with a shrug. The panther narrowed its green eyes before leaping down out of the tree. It was clear to her that she had no choice in the matter.

“Thank you Tazuza. I promise, I will make it up to you.” Mircel said patting her shoulder before looking to Percy. “My lord, shall we meet with the others?”

Tazuza huffed and laid down next to the Elf and just waited for him to find a seat atop her back. She would make him pay for it later. That much was certain. She would just have to suffer through it. And if things went well, she could leave Mircel in better hands. While she was bound to him she could feel the faint burning of her mark. Something that she had been fighting off for some time though she kept it a secret from Mircel. The less he knew about her the safer he would be.

“Um… Perhaps something I should also mention?” Mircel said with a sheepish chuckle climbing onto her back. The panther glanced back over her shoulder waiting for the next comments.

“I uh.. I may have brought their dead friend to this plane as a haunting ghost…” Mircel said, his voice growing quieter with each word. Tazuza hung her head for a moment contemplating just how horrible things were going to get. Because leave it to Mircel for things to end up getting worse and he be good natured about it. Instead of trying to worry about it she rose and waited on the gunslinger to lead them towards their destination.

“Well, let us be on our way.” Percy said, clearing his throat and heading towards the gate with the other two in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, tha’ didn’t work.” Grog said, still adjusting to the shock of seeing Tiberius’ ghost. 

“It was a valid test though. At least now we know that he is bound to the keep.” Percy said making mental note to try figuring out a way to help Tiberius as best as he could.

“I am sorry. I thought it would work.” Mircel commented, his hand falling to the brooch again.

“Don’t be. Hopefully Gilmore can give us answers to this conundrum.” Percy said before walking toward Emon. Vex followed him with Trinket at her side. Behind them was Tazuza walking behind the ranger and her bear. She had a feeling that Vox Machina would want to have someone watching them at all times and volunteered to put her and Mircel in the middle of the group.

It didn’t take too long for them to find the all too familiar shop run by their sponsor, Gilmore. The streets were fairly busy, and the people all seemed to be going about their business. Behind the party, a few guards were walking about twenty feet back. They were a bit wary of the fact that a rather large panther was walking with Vox Machina with an elf riding atop. Tazuza didn’t give the guards of the city a second glance. It wasn’t the first time this happened to her and wasn’t going to be the last.

“Um… So Emon is lovely.” Mircel commented trying not appear too unnerved at the awkward glances being cast their way.

“It can be.” Vax said, walking to the right of his sister. 

“Well, since you like him so much and he likes you.” Vex said pushing Vaz ahead of her. “After you.”

“You don’t have to shove…” Vax huffed quickly straightening his cloak out, he was wearing the purple one today. He then stepped up to the door and opened it. “Gilmore? You in?” 

Tazuza looked at the door reamizling several things. One of which was that there was no way that she was going to be able to slip into the building in her current form. Two, was that meant she had to revert back and then be cornered in a place with people that would ask her questions. She was already hating the day, but this just made it worse. With a half growl Taz rolled her shoulders before laying down in the street. Mircel knew this particular sign of hers, at least he should have given how long they traveled together. 

“Thank you Taz.” Mircel said sliding off to his feet, pulling his quarterstaff out to balance himself. At least she didn’t toss his from her back which was a common thing for her to do. The panther nodded and stood up shifting back into her humanoid form which threw the city guard off a bit. 

“Hello welcome to.. Oh it’s you.” Sherri said looking up from the desk. Before another word passed her lips the beaded curtain bust apart and Shaun stood in the doorway.

“Vax! It’s so good to see you again. I see that you have been busy.” The shop owner said rushing around the counter that separated the back of the building from the front.

“Gilmore! So good to see you.” Vax said with a big smile. “You look well.”

“Hello again Sherri.” Scanlan said, grinning as he stepped inside. “You look as lovely as ever.”

“I always look good.” Shaun said pulling the half-elf into a tight embrace. “So what brings you by? Other than to see me.”

“Well, we have a rather specialized inquiry.” Vax said glancing over his shoulder at Mircel. “Regarding our late dragonborn friend.”

“Oh? Do we need to go somewhere private?” Shaun asked with a raised brow.

“Perhaps that would be best.” Vax said in a hushed tone, leaning in closer so only Shaun could hear. “It’s about something along the necromantic magics…”

“Oh that is something that should, be... Yes. Alright. Come on in and bring the others.” Shaun said waving Vax off. 

“Thank you.C’mon.” Vax said before nodding to the others to follow him. The others stepped inside not long after Vax removed himself from the doorway. Taz lifted Mircel’s arm over her shoulders, which wasn’t that difficult as she was shorter than him and lead him inside.

“Thank you.” Mircel said nodding towards Vax and Gilmore. “Let us hope we can get the answers we need.”

“If anyone can find us answers, it’s Gilmore here.” Vax said clapping his dear friend on the shoulder.

“Vax, come on. I am good, but I don’t know everything.” Shaun said looking back at everyone. “Oh who are your new friends?”

“This is Mircel. Sorcerer. And Tazuza, shifter.” Vax said, narrowing his gaze at the two. Taz returned the not so subtle tense look to the rogue before giving Shaun a polite tilt of her head. She may have been from the more... Wild lands, but she still had manners when needed. 

“Ah well, the more the merrier.” Shaun said. He turned to his employee giving her his usual apologetic grin when Vox Machina came to the shop. “Sherri if you would be a dear and take an early lunch. We have matters to attend to.”

“Have fun! We’ll be back!” Scanlan called out waving over his shoulder. “C’mon Grog! I owe ya a pint.” 

“Righ’. You owe me more than one.” Grog said walking off with the gnome. 

“Of course Gilmore. Shall I bring it to your study?” Sherri asked making a note. 

“Oh don’t worry about me. You treat yourself to someplace nice.” Gilmore said patting her hand before leaning against the counter.

“Thank you. I’ll be back later.” Sherri said leaving her desk and closing the door to the shop behind her. 

“I apologize for any inconvenience.” Mircel said bowing his head a bit towards Gilmore.

“There is no reason to apologize. Now tell me, Vax’Ildan, what exactly have you gotten yourself into?” Shaun asked bringing his fist up under his chin.

“We have most of the story, though I having a feeling Mircel here isn’t telling us everything. Earlier, we escorted him to TIberius’ lab, he started seeing things, and then Tiberius’ ghost appeared while his brooch flashed.” Vax explained. “According to Tiberius, he believes it has to do with Mircel’s bloodline.”

“Really? Now thing is interesting. Come tell me everything.” Shaun said turning around to face the elf.

“Well, a lot of this I’ve already told them. I came to Vox Machina with Tazuza to request their help in dealing with a threat to Lord Percival’s life. My grandfather, Marius Costipen, is a lich that was allied with the Briarwoods. I thought he was dead but I received a letter warning me on an attempt on Lord Percival’s life. After we went to Tiberius’ lab, I saw a shadowy figure that soon became visible to me as Tiberius Stormwind. I panicked, then I got curious. We touched hands, there was a burst of light from my brooch, and then everyone could see and hear him.” Mircel said trying not to take up too much time with the recounting of the day’s events. “Something I have told them though, I am a sorcerer with an undead bloodline. My grandfather is the father of my father. Tiberius theorized that perhaps that had something to do with it.”

“Oh, so you’re an honest to Gods Necromancer. That explains a lot.” Vax said shaking his head.

“It’s creepy is what it is.” Vex said leaning against the counter. 

“Then how about you go around telling everyone you are an Assassin, Rogue. Or him a Lord? Or The fact that your Goliath is going insane. Unless it is normal that he just talks about himself in the third person.” Tazuza said coming to stand a little more in front of Mircel.

“Sometimes that does seem to be the case.” Vex commented, thinking back on a few older incidents. “But Tazuza does have a point, even if I’d rather have known this before everything.” 

“It’s fine Tazuza…” Mircel said placing his free hand on her shoulder. “I should’ve been a little more straightforward in asking for assistance.”

“Because telling complete strangers that you practice a school of arcane magic that is considered predominantly evil by nature, is a good idea?” The Razorclaw countered looking at him with a raised brow. 

“I believe we came seeking help, not to bicker.” Percy piped up looking from Mircel and Taz to Vex and Vax, before looking at Gilmore. “Sorry, it’s been an interesting couple of days.”

“So I have heard. News travels fast when you’re me.” Shaun said standing up a bit straighter. “But I still don’t know what help I can be.”

“We wanted to see if you could help us with something. When his brooch flashed, something happened to Tiberius because when he took it off, Tiberius vanished to everyone. Including Mircel.” Vax explained. 

“You want me to check and see what kind of scary magic it has been enchanted with? Well why didn’t you just lead with that?” Gilmore chuckled and held out his hand. “But it’s going to cost you.”

“What will it cost?” Mircel asked. 

“You? Nothing. Him. A stroll.” Gilmore said waiting for the brooch. Vax paused, glancing at Mircel before looking back at Gilmore.

“I’d be glad to take a moonlit stroll with you.” He said with the most charming smile he could. It wasn’t that he wasn’t flattered by Gilmore’s advances, he just hadn’t had time to think of anything romantic with everything that had happened. 

“Fantastic. Then after we get this straightened up we can get an early start.”

“I can’t wait.” Vax said before motioning to Mircel to hand over the brooch. Mircel placed a hand over the brooch, hesitating a moment before removing it from his tunic and holding it out to Gilmore. Shaun took the object in question and looked it over. A few moments later a purple glow passed over his eyes and then faded. 

“Well that is interesting.” Shaun said.

“What is it?” Percy asked crossing his arms over his chest. “Everything alright?” 

Mircel had tensed up seeing the purple glow and the tension that followed. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Or maybe just off. Whatever it was, it put the elf on edge. The look in his eyes caught Vax’s attention, causing him to knit his brow a bit. 

“This is very old magic. Something that I haven’t seen ever since I was a kid.” Shaun handed back the brooch. “And let me tell you, that was longer ago than I actually care to say. I’ll tell you what. Give me about a week and I’ll see what I can dig up. I have a few contacts that owe me some favors.”

“A week?” Mircel echoed, almost as if he were contemplating something himself. “Alright… I just hope Tiberius can communicate with us in that time.” 

“Don’t bite the hand that is offering you a solution.” Shaun said giving the closest look to rival Taz’s disapproving glance.

“I-I didn’t mean… I am so sorry. I hadn’t meant to offend you it’s just… I’ve never been without it. It’s the only token I have of my grandmother.” Mircel said bowing his head in apology. “Please, take all the time you need sir.” 

“Anyway as I was saying, Let me get into contact with some people and then bring it back to me in a week.” Shaun said. 

“Of course.” Vax said with a gracious smile before looking at Vex. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll be home in a while.”

“Not too late I hope.” Percy said with a hint of a chuckle. Taz gave the Marquetian a nod and wrapped Mircel’s arm back around her shoulders. She didn’t bother waiting for the others as she kicked the door open and shifted once she crossed the threshold. She hated cities, hated anything bigger than a trading post. There were always too many eyes, too many people, too much noise. It made her skin crawl thinking about it.

“Thank you for coming with Tazuza. I know sometimes I can be rather annoying but… I do appreciate your company.” Mircel said, climbing on her back once she’d shifted.

“Ah Vax, when did you get a Warden?” Shaun asked as everyone started filing out of the shop.

“Well, she’s not actually part of our team. Nor is Mircel. They came as traveling companions seeking our aid in taking down his grandfather, The Costipen Lich. I don’t think they will be staying once we’ve helped them.” Vax said leaning against one of the tables. “She does seem to be strong though. She and Grog were sparring and she held her own.”

“Really? You know, Wardens are a rare breed of creatures. They are born a handful every thousand years or so.” Shaun said leaning closer to Vax.

“I’ve not heard of them myself but I suppose if she really is such a rarity, Mircel is lucky to have her as a companion.” Vax said, making no move to shrink away or move. Instead he smiled and shifted so he was a bit closer. “So how about that stroll? I’m sure you’re eager for a change of scenery, and the night air is good for the soul.”

“Vax you are a terrible influence.” Shaun walked around to meet Vax and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Rather than take his arm, Vax slid an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. 

“We shall.” He said before leading Gilmore out of the shop and into the early evening air.


	6. Chapter 6

“I feel I owe you all an apology.” Mircel said as they made their way back to the keep. “I should’ve been straightforward with all of you about my powers. I understand that if after your friend is done with his research, if you wish to turn down our request.”

“It would have been nice to know.” Vex said walking ahead of the group.

“He has his reasons.” Percy said, understanding where his former servant was coming from. “If he hadn’t told us till now, I trust it was for a purpose. Though, now we’re one step closer to perhaps understanding the situation with Tiberius.”

“Lord Percival, I did have reasons, but they were selfish. I had not told you because I was afraid you would turn us away.” Mircel said looking down at the rolling shoulders of Tazuza. “But know that no matter what, I always have been and always will be a servant of the De Rolo family. And with that. I offer you my magic at your side, until either you see fit to dismiss me or I draw my last breath as thanks for your assistance in this.”

Tazuza huffed and bucked a little. She could tell what path he was taking by his tone. She had not kept him alive this long for him to throw it away now.

“I didn’t mean like that!” Mircel snapped once he regained his balance. “I rather like living! I don’t plan on throwing that away! I just mean if I pass of old age then so be it. I’m not like those morons in those stupid fantasy novels!”

Percy couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Mircel. Seeing the two bicker, though one said nothing at all, was rather entertaining to say the least. Taz growled back in response but kept walking.

“I shall consider it. Perhaps for now we should focus on discovering whatever we can about Marius. You say he was allied with the Briarwoods?” Percy asked as they grew closer to the keep. “Tazuza, do you perhaps know of anything that could be of use about this?”

Taz snorted in response to the question. The less they knew about her connection with things the better. That she she had no real useful information that would help them. She would have been able to tell them a lot about Sylas with no issue. But seeing that he was long since returned to the ash from whence he was created there was nothing she could offer.

“I see. Well, I’m sure Trinket would enjoy some company. He seems to have taken an interest in you.” Percy commented with a smile at the bear sniffing her heels as they walked. The panther snarled and glared at the gunslinger. She didn’t mind the bear, but the assumption was a bit too far over the line.

“Sorry. I meant it as a joke. I had meant no offense by it.” Percy said, waving up to the guards atop the gate once they were close enough. Another snort this time followed by an eyeroll.

“Don’t be rude Tazuza.” Mircel muttered, rubbing her neck a bit. “Trust me, Lord Percival has been making jokes like that for a very long time.”

“Welcome back Vex’halia.” Jarett said, smiling at the group as they entered the gates. “Um, where are the others? I am sure you left with more…”

“Grog and Scanlan left for a bar and my brother is entertaining Gilmore.” Vex said passing by giving Jerett a smile on her way. Tazuza stopped just inside the gate and laid down. She wanted to stop being the pack mule for a while and go back to fixing her furred grieve that had been torn by Grog’s demented sword. A Weapon that made her uncomfortable.

“Ah, well, Laina has cooked supper if you are hungry.” Jarett said.

“Thank you. We’ll eat in a little while.” Percy said watching Mircel slide from Tazuza’s back. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable Tazuza, eat if you are hungry. There are guest questers if you do not wish to sleep in the temple.”

“Perhaps you should get something to eat.” Mircel said patting her neck gently. Taz looked between the two men before turning and walking back out of the keep gates. If she was going to stay in Greyskull then she was going to start pulling her weight around. And there were few things she was good at but hunting was chief among them.

“Is she always that grumpy?” Keyleth asked having come from the keep to greet the others.

“She is actually in a fairly good mood right now. If she were grumpy you would know.” Mircel commented with a shrug.

“That’s a good mood?” Vex asked crossing her arm. She scoffed as she watched the black form disappear into a nearby wooded area. “Could have fooled me.”

“Trust me. This is in fact a good mood.” Mircel confirmed before turning to the gunslinger. “So, shall we ask Tiberius to lend us his knowledge in these matters?”

“It it as good a place to start as any.” Percy said.

“Oh great another one of my brother on the happy ship to depression land.” Vex said turning and walking into the keep with Trinket.

“At least he’s kind of happy!” Keyleth commented.

“You haven’t known him as long as I have.”

“True…” Keyleth muttered before leaving to go prepare for whatever ended up coming their way.

“Please lead the way.” Mircel said bowing his head to Percy. “It is your keep after all.”

“It’s actually Vox Machina’s keep. We all have a stake of ownership to it.” Percy headed off inside.

“Ah. Master Percival.” Edwin said coming up to the gunslinger. “Laina wishes to know if you and your guests will be attending dinner.”

“I suppose eating something would be a good idea.” Mircel commented, thinking back to the fact that he hadn’t eaten since that morning.

“Very well. I shall set out another place for your guest.” Edwin said before turning to face the elf. “I have already made the guest chamber for you sir.”

“Thank you. We will eat then proceed with our work.” Percy said motioning for Mircel to follow him.

“Thank you Lord Percival.” Mircel said walking alongside him. “I must say, you seem to have become quite the good soul.”

“I would insist that you stop calling me that. It is just Percy. Cassandra is the ruler of Whitestone, by all rights.”

“Of course. Some habits are hard to break.” Mircel said. “I will do my best to remind myself of that Lo-- Percy. But I still believe that your father would be proud of you.”

“I highly doubt that.” The nobleman pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door to Tiberius’s study.

“Oh no you don’t.” Laina said coming up to Percy’s side. “You haven’t eaten since yesterday evening. And don’t argue with me Mz. Vex’ahlia told me so.”

“Ah!” Mircel spun around, not having heard so much as a step before the woman appeared.

“Oh dear thing, come on and let’s get you fed. You look half starved.”

“I-I’m not… That is… Ok…” Mircel said, not wanting to upset the older woman after seeing how she’d spoken to Percy seconds ago. Laina smiled and took his hand her her calloused ones before tugging him along. “You too Percy.”

“Y-You have quite a strong grip.” Mircel commented following along behind her.

“Cast iron, that is the key to it. Now sit, eat.” Laina said depositing Mircel into a seat.

“Yes ma’am.” It was obvious he didn’t want to upset the older woman. He then looked over at Percy who had taken a seat across the table from him.

“You don’t have to ask permission.” Vex said leaning back in her chair. Trinket was already face first into a large stack of meats.

“When are the others getting here?” Pike asked cutting up a few vegetables. Keyleth was half eating half reading a book while the others gathered.

“I didn’t… I… Thank you.” Mircel said taking a slice of meat, some bread, a serving of what looked to be seared vegetables. To most people, it didn’t look like much. Mircel didn’t often eat much though.

“Who knows when my brother is getting back.” Vex said munching on some salad. Almost as if on cue, a messenger burst into the room and ran over to Vex with a note in hand.

“From Richard. The guardsman ma’am.” He said bowing in respect and handing the parchment over to her.

“What?” Vex took the scroll and read the contents. “Well I should have seen this coming.”

“Is your brother eloping with Gilmore?” Percy asked with a joking smile.

“No, Grog and Scanlan have started a bar fight. Which means that I am going to have to pay for damages” Vex said and turned to the messenger with a tight lipped smile. “Thank you. So very much darling.”

The messenger said nothing. He just bowed before leaving in a hurry. He had heard tales of that smile Vex often bore, and didn’t want to be around when it happened.

“Ah… So… How bad is it?” Percy asked suddenly growing concerned.

“I have not idea!” Vex slammed the paper onto the table and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“If Scanlan is there… Oh boy… Well, best of luck. I leave this matter in your capable hands.” Percy said with a nervous smile. “I am sure you can handle it.”

Mircel tensed up a bit, wondering just what Grog and Scanlan had done to warrant such rage. Surely bar brawls were something that happened often with Grog around.

“Oh I will. They are going to be paying for it with their own money.” Vex said.

“Of course.” Percy said. Just as he was about to say something else, the loud drunken laughter of Scanlan and Grog echoed through the halls.

“Did you have fun?” Vex asked turning to face them.

“Oh it was great!” Grog said with a hearty laugh. “Tha’ half orc never saw it coming!”

“He certainly didn’t. I never knew you were so good at cards Grog.” Scanlan said, trying to bluff Vex into what they’d actually done that evening.

“Well, that’s just lovely, but you will be paying for the damages you caused in that fight.” Vex said glaring at them. Before any argument over money could be had Vax walked in followed by Tazuza in her panther form. Strapped to the shifter’s back was two deer and a very large boar.

“Fight? What fight?” Scanlan asked with a very nervous chuckle.

“W’ere were you? You saw me put tha’ half orc’s face through t’bar!” Grog said with a proud laugh.

“Ah, welcome back Tazuza.” Percy said being quick to switch his attention elsewhere. “It looks as if you had a very eventful outing.”

Taz stepped up next to Vax and nudged him with her shoulder. The game was heavy and it had been a long walk back to the Keep. Her back was starting to get sore and she had other things she wanted to accomplish before dawn rose.

“Of course.” Vax said, taking a knife out and cutting the ties holding the game to her back. “Thank you for this.”

The panther snorted and bowed its head before turning around to walk out of the keep and back to the tree she had been spending so much time in.

“I can guarantee that while we are here at least, you’ll never be waning for meat.” Mircel commented, having finished most of his meal. “Tazuza is a very skilled hunter.”

“I have to say I’m impressed.” Vax agreed before looking over at Grog. “Hey big guy, could you take these to the kitchen?”

“Sure. I don’t see why Vex is so mad though, it was a good time.” Grog muttered walking over and hoisting the wild boar onto his shoulders.

“Because You destroyed most of the things in there! And now we have to pay for it!”

“It’s not like we can’t afford it..”

“That’s not the freaking point!” At this Keyleth and Pike slipped out of the room to head for their personal chambers.

“Mircel, I believe we have research to do.” Percy said in a hushed tone, guiding him out of the dining hall as quickly as the elf could walk.

“Yes… Yes we do…” Mircel agreed, limping away with Percy at a rather quick pace.

“It was just a simple bar fight! It’s not like I went back to the proving grounds!” The sound that came from Vex was something that was near impossible. And slightly terrifying.


End file.
